


Never Too Old To Learn

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory has learnt one or two things about dealing with his partner over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old To Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



Try as he might to feel otherwise, Greg Lestrade still felt out of place when he wandered around the neighbourhood that he now called home, despite the milling crowds of tourists that stopped every five seconds in the middle of the pavement to gawk at their surroundings. A Somerset lad born and raised, he’d spent most of the time that he had loved in London in Camberwell, a short bus or car trip away from the Met but infinitely cheaper than living anywhere closer. That had all changed with the divorce and his new relationship with Mycroft Holmes. He said new but in reality he had been dating Mycroft for three years and living with him for two.

So now, Greg was a resident of the borough of Kensington and Chelsea, living in Mycroft’s grace-and-favour official residence with occasional nights at the Diogenes – where he felt even more out of place – as Mycroft’s guest. It meant that, instead of looking at the incredibly tacky Christmas lights that Southwark council decorated Camberwell Green and Denmark Hill with, he was looking at the impeccably dressed themed windows of Harrods as he waited for Mycroft to finish shopping in the food hall. Doing food shopping at Harrods still seemed like a bit of an unnecessary extravagance but he couldn’t protest certain items; he had very fond memories of hand-feeding a post-coital Mycroft some rather indulgent truffles.

“You seem miles away Gregory.”

Greg startled as Mycroft’s arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him out of his memories.

“Yes I was. Nothing bad though. Did you get what you wanted?”

“I did. And we should return in time for my telephone meeting with the South African ambassador.”

“Did Anthea not tell you that it’s been cancelled? Well, not cancelled, rearranged; something about it being his daughter’s carol concert or something. Essentially you’re mine for the whole evening and you must indulge my every whim.”

“And precisely what whim would you like me to indulge?”

They had been walking as they talked and just as Mycroft spoke they came to a halt outside the Natural History Museum. Greg had always loved the place but he loved it even more during the Christmas season when there was a skating rink outside and all of the trees were festooned with hundreds of tiny little white lights. He gestured towards the rink which, given the late hour, was devoid of any children and was mainly couples and groups of friends.

“I thought we could go skating and then have some mulled wine to warm us up later.”

There was simply silence from Mycroft which didn’t bode well. Greg loved ice-skating, he always had. He could remember skating on frozen ponds that probably shouldn’t have been skated on, with his brothers and sisters when he was a lad. There was an awfully long pause so when Mycroft finally spoke, Greg was half-expecting him to say that it wasn’t dignified and it was beneath him. He really wasn’t expecting to hear the words that appeared from Mycroft’s mouth.

“I’ve never skated before.”

“Well that can be easily rectified. I’ve taught my younger brothers and sisters and their children how to skate. If I can teach them then I can teach you.”

“There is a big difference between teaching your nieces and nephews and teaching me, my darling Gregory.”

“And what might that be?” Slowly, Greg had been manoeuvring them round to the stand where he handed in the pre-booked ticket and collected two pairs of skates in their sizes.

“What if somebody seems me fall over and attempts to use it against me?” Mycroft blinked as though surprised to see Greg lacing him into his skates. “What if I make a fool of myself?”

Greg leant up to press a sweet kiss against Mycroft’s lips. “British government or not, you are allowed to have an hour off to enjoy a romantic skate with your lover you know.” Greg paused and smirked wickedly. “And if you do fall and make a fool of yourself then I promise to kiss it and make it all better later. I’ll be very thorough.”

Greg smirked as Mycroft stole another kiss before standing and taking a few tottering steps on his skates. Mycroft may do manipulative things for a career but Greg had obviously picked up a trick or two of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/148295.html)


End file.
